Ken Nao
'''Ken Nao '''is a recurring character and is the translator of the Hong Kong Triads. Biography Background Ken Nao was born somewhere in China and he eventually joined the Hong Kong Triads, serving under Wei Jiang. He works as a translator for Wei's only son, Tao, who is unable to speak much English. However, because of Tao's tendency to get high, Nao is the one who primarily handles the tasks Wei gives to Tao when it comes to non-Chinese speaking partners. Business in LA Under Wei's orders, Nao and Tao seek for business partners in Los Angeles County, United States, California because Wei desires to expand his operations. Tao decides to meet up with prominent drug lord Nacho of the Sanchez crime family and Nao sets up a meeting through Nacho's lieutenant, Sebastian Bolsa, at the local bar to discuss potential partnership. Nao speaks for Tao on the pain of death from Wei and manages to convince Nacho to reconsider not leaving when Tao is high and does not take their meeting seriously, so the latter agrees to take them to see his meth lab. However, they are attacked by the vengeful Outback MC and a frightened Nao drives Tao away after the conclusion of the firefight. After the incident, Nacho confronts Nao and Tao at the bar where they are waiting for the Baker Brothers. Nao reveals to Nacho that Tao decided against the potential partnership with Nacho in favor of another, but refuses to reveal who. He finally reveals the new partner to be the Bakers after Nacho smashed Tao's head against a wall several times. After Nacho wipes out other prominent drug dealers across the county in an attempt to force a partnership between the Sanchezes and the HKT, Tao returns to the city alongside Nao to meet up with Wei in his casino penthouse. Nao informs Wei of what happened in the county, to which Wei does not react to the news and only asks where his son is. When Tao is called before Wei, Nao is present as well and is shocked when Wei starts beating up Tao for his idiocy and makes half-hearted attempts to stop Wei. When Nao wants to leave the room, Wei orders him to remain where he is. After Tao's raid on Nacho's home, Wei orders Nao to accompany Tao at the Dames n' Games strip club. Nao looks on in disgust and frustration at Tao's carelessness and arrogance about the situation, relaxing in a hot tub with his friends, strippers, champagne and cocaine. Nao criticizes and finally stands up to Tao, but their argument is interrupted when Nacho and his gang arrive guns blazing for Tao. Tao rushes to the exit and pushes Nao out of the way desperately. While Tao is captured and his bodyguards are eliminated, Nao survived the shootout relatively unscathed and returned to Wei's service. Death Nao is present at the party at Wei's mansion where he acts as the translator between Wei and the Albanian Mafia attending to discuss a business partnership, with Ken translating their respective languages to each other. Nao takes a bathroom break where he encounters a bloodthirsty Nacho, who holds his knife to Nao's neck and demands he remain quiet. Nao fearfully obeys and asks what does Nacho want, to which Nacho responds that he's come to kill Wei and dismantle his empire, to which Nao offers Nacho the chance to walk away otherwise he will be killed by Wei's enforcers. Nacho sarcastically acts like he's scared but then attacks Nao and shoves him in the nearby stall. When Nao tries to scream for help, Nacho shoves Nao's head into the toilet bowl while demanding he shut up before drowning him. Alerted by the screaming, bodyguards storm into the bathroom only to find Nao's corpse in the stall and Nacho hides. Personality Killed Victims Relationships Quotes Category:Hong Kong Triads Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased